Next Stage : Silhouette
by Adilla Fiqria
Summary: sequel Next Stage.. Gadis itu datang. Bagaikan garam yang ditabur untuk mencairkan salju dijalan, ia menyelamatkanku. Menarikku dari kesedihan dan memenuhi diriku dengan cintanya. "Aku mencintaimu" CANON


Bulan dengan tegasnya menampakkan diri, bentuk bulat sempurna memantulkan cahaya terang agar malam itu tidak terlalu gelap.

Seorang gadis dengan santai berjalan ke arah tebing dipinggir laut. Ia bukan ingin melihat laut di malam hari, tapi ingin duduk disamping seorang pria yang termenung di pinggir tebing melihat laut malam

Wanita dengan surai kuning tersenyum karena pria itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Usop-san, apakah syarat untuk menjadi penembak jitu terhebat di dunia adalah diam?" tanya gadis pirang itu lembut setelah mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping pria tujuannya.

Pria itu tersentak kaget sesaat, kemudian bertanya. "Maksudmu Kaya?" dengan raut kebingungan, Usop menatap Kaya dalam.

Kaya tersenyum penuh arti "Dulu Usop-san si pembohong sangat ceria, sekarang Usop-san si sniper terhebat di dunia menjadi pendiam. Makanya aku bertanya-tanya, apakah menjadi seorang sniper yang hebat harus menjadi pendiam juga?" tanyanya panjang lebar

Usop tertawa renyah atau mungkin dia pura-pura tertawa?

"Hahaa.. Aku tidak pendiam Kaya. Lihatlah, aku sangat ceria. Aku sangat senang karena semua mimpiku menjadi kenyataan" seru Usop sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa saja yang kualami, kisah kami selalu ada di Surat kabar bukan?"

Kaya hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita sahabatnya, ia diam tak menjawab karena pasti pria berhidung panjang itu akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau mau aku menceritakan semua petualanganku? Mungkin kau sudah tau, tapi aku akan menceritakannya" Ucap Ussop sedikit terburu-buru. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari-"

"Ussop-san" tiba-tiba Kaya memotong ucapan Ussop

"Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Memeluk? Tentu sa- APA?!" Ussop terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya

Kaya juga ikut berdiri di hadapan Ussop, ia menatap Ussop lembut sambil tersenyum. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya lagi

Ussop mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak berani menatap mata indah yang mempercepat detak jantungnya itu. "Kaya.. Mungkin ti-"

 **Plup**

"KAYA?!" pekik Ussop kaget saat Kaya telah memeluknya.

Kaya memposisikan kepalanya di dada Ussop yang hanya terbalut kaos oblong coklat biasa.

"Ussop-san, aku merindukanmu. Saat mendengar kepulanganmu tadi siang, aku ingin langsung menemuimu. Tapi pekerjaanku terlalu banyak, jadi aku tidak sempat melihatmu. Intinya aku merindukanmu" ucap Kaya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Ussop hanya diam dan membalas pelukan wanita yang sebenarnya adalah sahabatnya itu

Hening beberapa saat.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Baik Ussop maupun Kaya hanya diam menikmati kehangatan yang saling mereka bagi.

Setelah beberapa menit, tubuh Ussop terasa bergetar. "Kaya.. Luffy..Luffy..hiks.." Ussop yang pertama memecah keheningan itu. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kaya

"Menangislah di depanku Ussop-san, tak apa" ujar Kaya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sepertinya Kaya merasakan kepedihan Ussop, bagaimanapun Luffy adalah sahabat dari Ussop. Dan Raja Bajak Laut itu jugalah yang telah menyelamatkannya bersama dengan Ussop. Jadi Kaya juga merasa kehilangan.

Ussop melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kaya dalam. "A-apa kau akan pergi juga suatu saat nanti.. hiks..?" tanya Ussop sambil terisak. Meskipun ia dikenal sebagai bajak laut yang hebat, di depan Kaya ia ingin menjadi seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya

Kaya menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke pipi pria di hadapannya, diusapnya lembut pipi itu dan berbisik lirih "Aku pasti akan pergi, begitu juga denganmu Usop-san. Jadi sebelum kita pergi, bisakah kita bersama selalu?"

Ussop diam tak bergeming.

Melihat sikap pria dihadapannya itu, Kaya menjadi pesimis terhadap jawaban Ussop. Setelah beberapa menit diam, Kaya membuka suaranya dan tersenyum kecut. "Ah, kurasa-

 **Cup**

Ucapan Kaya terpotong karena sebuah kecupan sukses mendarat di bibir tipisnya.

Kaya membulatkan matanya dan terdiam sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Ussop dan dia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka

Kaya hanya diam tak membalas belaian bibir Ussop yang lembut kepada bibirnya, ia masih tak percaya apakah ini mimpi? Tapi hembusan nafas pria yang selalu diimpikannya itu terasa nyata.

Kaya pun akhirnya membalas ciuman pria itu, meskipun ia tidak terlalu mengerti caranya. Ia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti alur yang Ussop ciptakan.

Tak mau banyak berfikir ini mimpi atau bukan, ia hanya perlu menikmatinya. Jika ini mimpi dia tak ingin bangun. Jika ini nyata, ia ingin waktu berhenti

Biarkan dia menikmati saat-saat yang romantis bersama Usop-san nya~

 **Fin**

 **Aaaa. Apa** **ini?!**  
 **Maluuuu**  
 **First** **time** **buat** **adegan** **yang** **ehem ehem gitu.. Maluuu** ***blush**

 **Maaf** **ya** **kalau** **ceritanya** **agak** **maksa**

 **Next** **aku** **mau** **tulis** **cerita** **ZoroxRobin..**  
 **Tetap** **ikutin Next Stage** **yaa**


End file.
